


The Womanizer

by rpfwriters



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Language, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpfwriters/pseuds/rpfwriters
Summary: Jensen brings home a new toy for you to try.





	The Womanizer

“What is this?” you asked, turning the plain, brown wrapped package over in your hands. You were sitting cross-legged on your bed, the sheet tucked around you.

“Just open it,” Jensen chuckled.

You shook your head and laughed. Every time Jensen came home to Texas, he brought you a gift.  His way of making up for being gone, living in another country nine months out of the year. Vancouver couldn’t have been any further from Texas; some days it might has well have been on another planet. It wasn’t like you hadn’t known it was going to be difficult dating an actor; it wasn’t like you hadn’t known that he was in Canada the majority of the year, and it wasn’t like you hadn’t agreed to this whole messed up situation. But God, did you miss him when he was gone. He didn’t come home enough, a couple of weekends a month, sometimes less since he and Jared had started going to those damn conventions. He’d call, a lot, and when you could get away from the hospital for a couple of days, which wasn’t often, you would head for Vancouver.

“Y/N?” He bumped his knee against yours. “Hello?”

“Sorry,” you grinned. “Lost in my head for a minute.” You ripped open the brown paper, and tossed it to the floor before tearing into the box. Inside, you found a small object, slightly bigger than a computer mouse with a white tip, dark pink in color with a small button that looked like a crystal.

“Um, okay, what is it?” you asked, eyeing it, and him, warily.

Jensen pushed himself up on his elbows. You’d been lying in bed together for almost an hour, not really doing anything more than kissing, touching, just being together. As soon as things had started to get heated and inevitably heading for sex, Jensen had handed you the box.

“It’s called a Womanizer, babe,” he said. “It’s a sex toy.”

You wrinkled your nose. “Really?” You turned it over a few times, examining it, trying to figure out how it worked. “Doesn’t look like any sex toy I’ve ever seen. Stupid name, too.”

Jensen laughed again, his head thrown back, his whole body shaking. He wrapped an arm around you, pulling you back down on the bed. He threw the box the toy had come in on the floor and plucked the Womanizer out of your hands. He nestled you close, his lips next to your ear, his breath warm, the hand with the toy in it pushing beneath the sheet and between your legs.

“Let’s just try it,” he murmured. “If you don’t like it, we’ll trash it.”

“Jen,” you sighed. You guys had tried sex toys before - the bullet, the rabbit, a couple of others - but none of them really did anything for you. Jensen seemed to be on a mission to find one that you would like, “his substitute” for when he was out of town. So far, no luck.

His mouth covered yours, cutting off whatever you’d been about to say. You heard the slight buzz of the toy coming on - quiet, very quiet - and felt it move between your legs, guided by Jensen’s fingers, sliding through your slick folds, circling your clit. He pressed the tip of the toy against the sensitive nub.

You didn’t know what you’d been expecting, but the sudden jolt of pleasure rippling through you certainly wasn’t it. But it didn’t stop there, it just kept building and building, until your hands were clamping down on Jensen’s arms, your head thrown back, back arched, a heaving, gasping scream coming out of you.

It was…it was indescribable. Like puffs of air blown across your clit with a gentle, perfect sucking sensation at the same time, twisting and turning your insides until you were coming harder than you ever had before, over and over again until you couldn’t take anymore and you had to push Jensen’s hand away, panting and sweating.

“Stop, Jen, stop,” you moaned.

“I’m sorry,” he said, pushing up on his elbow so he could look you in the eye. “Are you okay? Did I…did I hurt you?”

“Fuck, no,” you giggled. “That was, well, shit, that was incredible. Too incredible” You felt wrung out, but in the best way possible. You grabbed Jensen and pulled him down to kiss you, wrapping a leg around him, sliding a hand between your bodies to take hold of him, stroking him roughly.

Jensen growled, his hips thrusting, sliding his heavy cock through your closed first, his fingers tangling in your hair, tugging a little bit. He set the Womanizer on the bed beside you, then his hand was back between your legs, his fingers slipping inside you, scissoring you open, his thumb dancing over your swollen, overly sensitive clit, his touch pushing you toward another orgasm.

“Jensen, please,” you gasped.

He released you, rolling you away from him and sliding up behind you, one hand pushing open your legs, pulling your knee up, his hard cock at your entrance, easing inside of you. You moaned, turning your head to press your mouth against your arm, your eyes rolling back in your head as he filled you.

You squeezed your eyes shut, letting yourself get lost in the feel of Jensen inside you, his hands on your body, his lips on the back of your neck. You were so far gone that you didn’t realize he’d turned on the new toy until you felt the brush of the tip through the lips of your pussy, the soft suction surrounding your clit, and heard the gentle buzz of the toy. He slid his free hand up your body to your shoulder, gripping it tight, using it to pull you down as he thrust up into you, all while he held the Womanizer in place, the double dose of pleasure too much to bear, your senses wound unbelievably tight, like a twisted rubber band, ready to snap.

The orgasm was sudden and sharp, spreading through your body like wildfire, burning through every nerve ending, every vein, consuming you, pushing you to new heights of ecstasy. You’d never felt anything like it, never had an orgasm like this one, better than any you’d ever had before. It was so unbelievably intense that you were pretty sure you blacked out.

When you finally came down, Jensen was kissing you, sweet, gentle kisses, one hand intertwined with yours, the two of you sprawled across your bed, both of you breathing heavy, a light sheen of sweat covering your bodies. You smiled up at him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Wow,” you breathed.

Jensen chuckled and kissed the tip of your nose. “I guess that means you like that one?”

You nodded and stretched, giggling as your joints popped. “I fricking love that one. It’s a keeper.”

He picked it up and examined it for a second. “I don’t know, you might not need me anymore if I let you keep it. Maybe I should get rid of it -” He moved like he might get up, but you grabbed his arm and held on, laughing as he fell back into the bed.

“Don’t you dare,” you playfully growled.

“Okay, okay,” he muttered, throwing his hands up in mock defeat. “We’ll keep it. For now.”

“Thank God,” you grinned. “Now, let’s see if we can’t wear out the batteries.”


End file.
